1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method used in a wireless communication system and related communication device, and more particularly, to a method of handling a channel state information (CSI) report and related communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system supporting the 3GPP Rel-8 standard and/or the 3GPP Rel-9 standard are developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as a successor of a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), for further enhancing performance of the UMTS to satisfy increasing needs of users. The LTE system includes a new radio interface and a new radio network architecture that provides a high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. In the LTE system, a radio access network known as an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes multiple evolved Node-Bs (eNBs) for communicating with multiple user equipments (UEs), and communicating with a core network including a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway, etc., for Non-Access Stratum (NAS) control.
A LTE-advanced (LTE-A) system, as its name implies, is an evolution of the LTE system. The LTE-A system targets faster switching between power states, improves performance at the coverage edge of an eNB, and includes advanced techniques, such as carrier aggregation (CA), coordinated multipoint (CoMP) transmission/reception, UL multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), etc. For a UE and an eNB to communicate with each other in the LTE-A system, the UE and the eNB must support standards developed for the LTE-A system, such as the 3GPP Rel-10 standard or later versions.
In detail, when the CoMP is configured to a UE and multiple transmission points, the UE may communicate with the transmission points simultaneously, i.e., access a service via all or part of the transmission points. For example, a transmission point can be an eNB, a relay node or a remote antenna of an eNB (e.g., remote radio head (RRH)). More specifically, an eNB may manage only one transmission point, or may manage multiple transmission points. That is, Cell IDs of different transmission points may be different (e.g., when being managed by different eNBs), or may be the same (e.g., when being managed by the same eNB). Thus, signals transmitted between the UE and the transmission points can be easily recovered due to better quality of the signals.
The CA is introduced to the LTE-A system by which more than one component carriers (CCs) are aggregated to achieve a wide-band transmission. Accordingly, the LTE-A system can support a wide bandwidth up to 100 MHz by aggregating a maximum number of 5 CCs, where a maximum bandwidth of each CC is 20 MHz and is backward compatible with the 3GPP Rel-8 standard. The LTE-A system supports the CA for both contiguous and non-contiguous CCs. The CA increases bandwidth flexibility by aggregating the CCs. When a UE is configured with the CA, the UE has the ability to receive and/or transmit packets on one or multiple CCs to increase throughput.
However, when the UE is configured with the CA or the CoMP, the UE may need to report a large amount of sets of channel information to the eNB, to communicate with the network regularly. For example, the channel information corresponding to multiple component carriers or the channel information between the UE and multiple transmission points may be needed to be reported periodically. The reporting periods of these multiple sets of channel state information may be configured to be different, so occasionally two or more sets of channel state information might have to be reported at the same time (such event can be seen as collision). However, due to the limited radio resource, the capacity of uplink control channels may not be sufficient to simultaneously contain multiple sets of channel state information (CSI). The eNB cannot communicate with the UE efficiently, if part of the channel information is lost due to the collision.
Thus, efficient reporting of multiple sets of channel information is an important topic to be discussed.